Kanee Cheese
Kanee Cheese is supporting character in Six Unexpected Heroes, a minor character in The Roots of Legend and Aqeely-Wheely. Biodata Full Name: Kanee Cheese Age: 31 (human), 169 (corpse) Species: Human (formerly), Corpse Birth: 3063 Death: 3094 (human), 3232 (corpse) History Kanee was an orphan who was taken care of at the Unnaturals. Early Life Kanee was one of the best orphans who beat most of his colleagues, Matt and Hong-John. As Kanee was very successful, he dropped out at 17. He met Mi Sang in later years and they worked together to create the ID Murderer. Kanee became a part of Khairi's army, but he was suspicious and was kicked out later. Six Unexpected Heroes Kanee, at 31, was working after Mi Sang recently left. Kanee finished the ID Murderer, but was halted by Pain. Kanee managed to escape, but was killed by Khairi as he was outside. The news of Kanee's death made the whole Unnatural Orphanage depressed. Their master, Garry Oldman decided to teach them to be safe. However, his death made Hong-John leave early. Between Season 1 and Season 2 of the series, Hong-John brought Kanee back to life so he could help with his plans. Kanee quitted as he couldn't help with such a plan. He wandered around and appeared in every single chapter once in the background. He didn't appear in the Season 2 finale, 'The Culprit Madness' because he ended up in the swamp. Around that time, he met Poeum. In Season 3, he finally appears with Poeum when Nervana ran away from war. He appears again in 'Goodbye, Old Friends' when Bad Gee, Poeum, Nervana and Kanee attempt took sabotage Mia's plan to kill Lia. Bad Gee escapes, but Kanee is smashed to dozens of pieces by Pain. Kanee is rebuilt again by Bad Gee and after this Kanee doesn't appear in any more chapters. The Roots of Legend Kanee knew about Poeum's daughter, so he helped her cause chaos as he thought it was following Lia. After Zaheer was set free, Kanee realized he was helping Minnie spread chaos. He left Minnie to plan his own plans and in currently living as the last Unnatural. Kanee makes cameos in 'Back To Where Again' and 'March That Way'. Aqeely-Wheely Kanee was never mentioned in the previous comics and doesn't appear himself until Season 2. Although he doesn't call himself Kanee, he says he is the Grim Reaper Fan. He is killed by Adzfar and there is no other detail of him being Kanee. The Grim Reaper Fan being Kanee was confirmed by MehAdventures before Aqeely-Wheely was even planned. He said, "Well, Kanee was a pretty small character, so he needs a bit more backstory and I'll reveal him in the next comic that will come out." Personality Kanee is smart. This can be shown as he already graduated at 17, and that he created an ID Murderer. Although in the first comic series, he is first shown evil as he wanted to kill King Khairi. Later, we have a different Kanee who does not want to kill anyone. In Aqeely-Wheely, he seems insane as he keeps saying he is Grim Reaper's follower. However, when he dies he still had good in him as he tried to tell Adzfar that there was a threat coming. Trivia * Kanee is one of the first corpses to be summoned. The other being Nergal Jr. Category:Characters